Little Crow
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: "He hadn't planned on hurting Jonathan at all but the Bat didn't know that." A 'What if' take on some of the events in the Arkham Asylum game. Romance, minor angst and slash/yaoi/boy-love. Rare pairing. Rating for safety.


**Title**: Little Crow  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Batman  
**Pairing**: Killer Croc x Scarecrow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 686  
**Summary**: "He hadn't planned on hurting Jonathan at all but the Bat didn't know that."  
**Warnings**: Romance, minor angst and slash/yaoi/boy-love. This mini fic was inspired by the events of the game 'Batman Arkham Asylum' during which we see Croc dragging Scarecrow into the water at the end of the sewer chapter. This is my interpretation of what could have happen afterward. Written because 1) I can 2) Jonathan looks awesome paired with everybody 3) those two are my guilty ship pairing. I REGRET NOTHING.  
**Disclaimer**: Batman and its characters belong to DC. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

**.  
**

The sound of rushing water had long diminished to a low rumble in the background, not that Croc really took any notice of it.

The huge man walked carefully through the maze that was Arkham's sewers with the certainty of someone who has spent his lifetime down here, checking on the unconscious form cradled in his arms every few minutes. When he confirmed the thin redhead curled up against his chest was still breathing normally he continued forward.

He hadn't planned on hurting Jonathan at all but the Bat didn't know that. He had originally meant to push Scarecrow aside to safety so he could get at their enemy but the Bat had struck too fast for even him to react. His electric collar had been damaged in the fight and both Croc and Jonathan ended up with a nasty shock to their systems, Jonathan taking the brunt of it. Croc had no choice then but to retreat so he could take the out cold ex-professor to a safer place.

The memory of his lover's too thin body falling limp like a ragdoll in his hands caused him to let out a hiss of fury. Batman would pay for that. He would tear him apart with his _bare claws! _Nobody hurt what was _his_.

It didn't matter that Scarecrow was quite good at defending himself, Croc's instincts would still scream at him to protect the weaker man whenever they were faced with a danger. Jonathan couldn't take as much damage as he could after all. The Bat could count himself lucky that the electric shock hadn't affected him too badly. The smaller man meant too much for him to lose him now.

Croc allowed himself a small smile as he looked down at the small form in his arms. The rest of the staff and even the rogues had yet to find out about them and he was fine with it. He knew they wouldn't understand their bound.

Jonathan was the first person to ever see him as something more than a deformed monster, even though their first meeting hadn't started in his favor. The skinny man had been wandering the sewers looking for a place to hide that day when Croc stumbled upon him, scaring him half to death by jumping out the water right behind him_._Despite his shock Scarecrow had used his wits to keep Croc from harming him and before they knew they were having an actual discussion.

Unlike all the others Scarecrow hadn't let his appearance distract him, probably because he was used to being underestimated himself. The pale man had recognized the huge rogue's sharp intelligence from the start and it saved his life that night. Killer Croc may looked like a beast but he was far from stupid, a fact that most people ignored and that caused him to be severely underestimated.

Crane had walked away freed and unharmed from their first encounter and soon the redhead was coming down to see him in his sewer cell at least once a week. It was the first time Croc was able to communicate with another human without wanting to tear them to shred. They were both alike and yet different, both needing and rejecting human contact until the other stumbled into their live. While Croc saw his darker side reflected inside the icy blue eyes, Crane saw the keen mind behind the fangs and claws.

Neither of them expected their tentative friendship to turn into a romance. And yet, while neither of them were very affectionate people, they had made it work somehow.

As Jonathan let out a low whimper in his sleep Croc tightened his grip, swearing under his breath. Thankfully their hideout was only a few meters away now and he hasted his pace once more to cover the rest of the distance. Once inside he carefully laid down Jonathan on their bed and began to check him for injuries, handling the fragile body with a rare gentleness.

He would have his revenge on Batman for hurting his lover but first, he would tend to his little crow.


End file.
